Amy.SATBK
Most likely a spinoff of Sonic.exe. Hope you like. A Sonic and the black knight hack, Known as "AMY", is a hack that could be described as a hack to never be played, and the hacked game itself could be made by someone or something.... Our protagonist, Vincent, Has a little story to tell us about his experience of the hacked game..... 'Here's his Story...' Hi there..my name is Vincent Modergarded. I am 17 years old and I go to Ridgefield memorial high school with my friends. But that's none of our interests, though. I am now going to tell a story about when I experienced a hacked version of Sonic and the black knight, a Sonic game released back in 2009. One time in December, I was walking around in the alley, hoping to find something that would interest me, and that was when I came across.....a disc for a Wii, with no cover, but labeled the words "sonic black Knight Amy" but in caps lock. This caught my interest. "I don't think there is anything wrong with this CD, Right?" I thought, while taking it home. I was actually wrong. When I got home, I cleaned up the disc, and inserted it into my Wii to play it, turned on my Wii, clicked on the disc channel, and pressed the "Start" button to start playing. And that I shall regret doing. It cut to black for about 10 seconds and then the Sega logo appeared. Except it was distorted. It then cut to black again for just 3 seconds and then it showed the Title screen, without the introduction. The title screen itself was normal except for the title itself, Instead of saying "Sonic and the black night", It just said "AMY...". And the original game's theme wasn't playing. Instead it was that song called "The temple", from the title screens of the Riddle School series. I started the game anyway and ignored the creepy music. It then sent me to the level without the introduction. The level's name was "Unholy; Act 0". I was at the beginning level of the original game. I moved Sonic forward and as I did, that creepy menu music from Call of duty: world at war was playing. I was pretty creeped out by the music, but I tried to be brave. Suddenly I heard people chanting "GET HIM OUT! GET HIM OUT!". I stopped to hear what that sound was, it was pieces of The Beatles' Revolution 9, played in reverse. I kept Sonic to move, and then I reached the finish point and completed the level. My rank should've been an A, B, C, or an S, but it wasn't. Instead it was two words, "She's sleeping". The level complete music didn't play though. It was dead silence. The next level appeared. The title of the level was "Nightmare; Act 13". This time I was in a gallery room, with blood stains on the walls. What was creepy, was the music. It sounded like that song you hear in gimme5games's "Phantom mansion: the green gallery". There were even sounds of an old man moaning in pain as if he was being tortured in some kind of torture chamber room, taken from 4chan's suicide mouse video. I However, kept Sonic to continue. But then soon I heard more of Reversed Revolution 9, this time saying "Someone looked at me.....". I then saw pictures of Big disasters(That was when the reversed Revolution 9 came up again). One was a picture of the 9/11 attacks. The other one, was a picture of a NYC 1991 subway crash. The others, however, were too disturbing to talk about. I pressed A on the 9/11 Picture. It said "Get out!". I checked The NYC 1991 Picture. "She did this!" it said. Others said "Save yourself!", "Leave now!", and one said "What ever you do, don't go near her coffin! that's where her soul rests!". "What the fuck?! What where they talking about?" I told myself. I reached the exit, and as soon as I exited the gallery, The music became silence. Sonic was feeling kind of nervous. He had no idea what was going on. "Vincent, I'm scared..." Sonic said to me, with a scared tone. I kept him to continue, but later on, I soon stopped at a coffin. A creepy coffin, that could be ripped straight from Animal Crossing: City Folk. But there were a few differences. There were blood stains on the coffin, and The words "DO NOT DISTURB" Were written on it with black un-removable paint. And a cutscene begins. Sonic decided to open the coffin to see if there was anybody in it, but when he opened it, there was much much paper on the body. The paper was covered up with the words "No no no no no no no no". Sonic brushed out all the paper away and I was surprised by what I just saw. It was Amy. I assumed her dead. She wore that "Lady of the lake" dress that she had in the original game, but there were differences to be found. Her headband was dark and at a low blue, Her skirt had blood stains on it and was ruined, her gloves were originally white like the short ones with the rings from her original dress but now they are violet red, both her hands were carved with a 666 on them, she had earrings, which both had the number 13 on them (First 2 reasons why I assumed her dead), and there was even a noose around her neck as if she hanged herself (3rd reason). Sonic was a little sad to see that the girl that always followed him in some Sonic games was wounded, killed, and hanged. So he decided to kiss her(Sonic 2006 reference) to see if it would bring her back to life. As Sonic was approaching Amy's lips, a weird sound was heard. It sounded like someone breathing. As Sonic kept getting his lips closer to Amy's, The sound got louder and louder and started to sound like someone screaming. I wanted Sonic to get away from the lips of Amy's because I feared that something bad would happen to him. Suddenly as Sonic kissed Amy, the screams started to sound like the Left 4 Dead 2 screams and I saw something very unappealing... Amy woke up, but without any eyes. Her empty eye sockets were pouring blood down her cheeks. She even had that smile...Oh my god... Her smile was similar to that smile that she had in Sonic X episode 19: Sonic's scream test, where she got possessed by the king ghost and Sonic was trying to escape the dimension he was in through the wall to save her. Except this time, very bloody, truly hyper-realistic and similar to a were-hog's teeth. I suddenly jumped as soon as Sonic fell into Amy's coffin, and this time inside the coffin was just a portal to what looked like hell, but wasn't. Though it was bloody red. The next level started. "UNDERGROUND; Act 1282". This time I was inside some runaway subway train that wasn't in the original game at all, and the insides were completely ruined, and there were a few blood stains on the floor. The music this time was That creepy version of "Twinkle twinkle little star" from Dead space 1. And again I heard that godawful Reversed revolution 9, This time repeating "Turn me on dead man." a bunch of times until it got too unbearable to hear. The lights went out, and I felt like this was some kind of trap Sonic fell in. I waited for about 2 minutes for something to happen. Suddenly, Amy appeared behind Sonic, and I told him to not look back, But he did. As he did, a boss battle started. Amy also had the eyes of a black cat, but a bit like a devil's eye though, She was flying like a wailing banshee, and the music was now Silent hill 3's suspenseful music that plays when you find split head dogs on platforms 3 and 4. I tried making Sonic hit Amy with a Sword, except the problem was that she was invincible and could not be defeated. She was a demon. An Un-defeatable demon. After 25 seconds, Amy disappeared, and nothing happened for until about a minute and a half. After the half minute was up, Half life 2's razor train horn played, and then it faded to black. It stayed like that for 10 seconds, when a text appeared. "Don't you think you've caused enough trouble???" and then the sounds of a train crashing came on. "Get me out!" Sonic said in the background, with the Reversed revolution 9. One last level started. Now it said "???", which was a bit weird. This time I was in Lakeside amusement park from Silent Hill 3. The music wasn't playing anymore. But the sound that was creepy was playing though. It was now what sounded like that creepy siren from Silent Hill 2 when Pyramid head heads down through the staircase that is flooded with water after you defeated him, and stops when the water goes down. Sonic told me to get him the fuck out. I tried by leading him through the park's exit, but there was an invisible wall. I decided to explore the park to find another way out. I went to the roller coaster, but then Amy interrupted Sonic, and the siren stopped. It cut to a text message. "I just can't wait for you to die soon..." It said. I felt creeped out as if Amy was telling Sonic that this is the part where he dies. Then Static came on, and I was brought onto the roller coaster tracks. When I was brought to the tracks, The music was now The super smash brothers melee version of Brinstar depths from metroid, The reversed Revolution 9's "Turn me on dead man." Kept playing again and again, and I saw Amy, dancing. She wore dance flats, but they had bloodstains on them. A ruined bow-tie was on her ruined headband too. She danced like a ballerina, but was still, like I said, invincible. Her dance moves attacked Sonic in many different ways. After 45 seconds when Sonic was fully defeated by Amy, the reversed Revolution 9 went on again, this time it said "Sonic's dead. No more... His suicide was..." and "Oh god, why must he?". Sonic was dying during when those reversed Revolution 9 sounds played. 3 Seconds later, Sonic died. It then just showed The roller coaster tracks, with Sonic's dead body on them. I suddenly jumped as soon as I saw the roller coaster train popped out of the darkness. As soon as it ran over the poor blue hedgehog, the screen cut to static for about 1 full minute. It then cut to black for at least 15 seconds, when something faded in from the blackness. It was Amy again, still wearing her bloody dance flats. She was hanging on a noose, and her hands were tied down behind her back. The Image looked hyper-realistic too. The music this time was now that song that you hear in line when you are about to ride the Twilight zone Tower of terror in Hollywood, California. The Screen changed to static for 9 seconds and then it cut to a close up of Amy's face. Her eyes stayed closed for about 2 and a half minutes when it showed.....oh god..... Amy opened her eyes, again those eyes looked like the cats eyes, and she gave out her devilish smile. Her smile...oh my god, her awful Sonic's scream test smile. It looked very similar to a vampire's fangs. As soon as that happened, that noise you hear in Metal gear solid when you get caught by the spotlights played very suddenly. I waited for the image to fade away, but it just stayed there for about 45 seconds, when it zoomed out of Amy's horrid-looking face. It stayed like that for 10 seconds, when Amy started talking....Her voice, oh my god, her voice.......She said to me, with a distorted, echoed, and demonic tone, "Sonic shall forever be my rag-doll, and so will you, Vincent, once you step into my world... Don't be afraid, dying is much more easier than living...". Suddenly, the screen changed to static for about 17 seconds, then it showed nothing but a black screen. After when it cut to black, it stayed like that for 20 seconds, when the final text came up with a horrifying scream. "Have fear Vincent, 'cause Amy Rose is here!" The text said. After that, I was brought to what appeared to be some kind of "Game Over" screen, in which looked very freaky. Sonic was hanging from what looked like his internal organs and his stomach was split into two, Amy was making a ballet dance pose and she still had that creepy face, and the background was just a pile of ugly creepy-looking faces that looked similar to Amy's. Sonic CD USA's Game over music was playing, but in reverse along with the pieces of the Reversed Revolution 9 and a distorted sound of someone crying. The reversed Revolution 9 started talking over Sonic with these words(Like a funeral or something): "There were two, there is none now. His stomach was in two that day. He's getting there, He's getting next to his sister with all he knows. He ceased to work in The underworld.". I just stared at the game over screen for a while. I was crying for about 3 minutes because of the fact that Sonic died. It was 3 minutes because after that, the screen changed to static for about 1 minute and then it showed me some kind of Arabic text, with the Alton towers Thirteen theme. I attempted pressing the HOME button, but it was disabled. As soon as I heard Mom and Dad arrive at home, I took the Disc out of my Wii, And threw it out of the window and into the brook in my backyard. I loved Reading Creepypastas, such as Jeff the killer, Slenderman, Sonic.EXE, Tails Doll, Normal porn for normal people, suicidemouse.avi, Dating game, Dead Bart, Ben drowned, Mario world, Lavender town syndrome, Lost silver, Ed Edd n Eddy lost episode, Polybius, and many other great creepypastas, but this was not what I expected. I didn't even bother telling anything about the haunted game to Mom and dad, because all I know is that they might as well ground me for sure. However, that one night before Christmas eve, I began to have a nightmare. One of the worst nightmares I have ever had in my entire life after playing that cursed game. I was in New York City, but the power was out, nobody was there except for me, and the street looked neglected, abandoned, and destroyed. I was carrying a flashlight with me, because I fear the dark at most times. I even clearly heard the cries of Sonic....He sounded like he was getting tortured... He said something like, "Vincent! Why, Just why did you do this to me? Why didn't you just ignore the Disc?! How could you do this to me?! Why!!!!! Hurry! She's coming for you! Get out before-". When he was interrupted, he sounded like he was getting killed. And then, out of a far distance, I heard Amy's voice......Oh my god.....That awful voice.....echoing, and distorted even.... "Hahahahahahahahaha! You're now in a world with sadness, no hope, unholy, hauntings, and even more....." Amy started to sound like she was right behind me. "Don't look behind you, Because that's where I am.... Keep walking straight....You'll be on a dead end soon..." I was forced to keep walking, but I didn't want to anymore..... "Hahahahahahahahaha! Everyone you loved has all died. Your friends, your neighbors, Everybody, now with their souls, as a part of me..." When I looked behind me, she was here...Amy........Now with pale skin, still looking damaged, ruined, and haunted as ever. "You looked at what was behind you, now you will die........" As soon as I saw Amy's face, she went towards me. When she got me, I woke up with a fright. Oh my god........What a bad dream..... I hope nobody ever finds that horrible, horrible game. I still have nightmares, and that disc is still out there, with Amy herself, waiting for someone to play her evil little game. Moral of the story: never play a game that was lost in the alley or a junkyard. Update: 3/23/2013 Hello guys. Its your pal Vincent again! I am currently writing this on my iPad saying that I am officially going to update this page from now on. things have been real strange lately. I cannot get that awful image of Amy's horrible looking face...oh god, THAT FACE! well whatever. I am now in a hospital because mom and dad have found out i have been playing that evil haunted hack of that sonic and the black knight game. I told them the whole story of my gameplay because they wanted to why I was acting crazy. The Ridgefield board of education even reported that i cannot do my work because of my weirdness. So all that matters i am in the hospital and i am currently waiting for my new medication to arrive. See ya when something else crazy happens! Update: 8/31/2013 Fuck. I've been having nightmares of Amy and that hanging figure of her since my last post back in late march. I'm sorry I have not posted anything on this page for quite a while. Since I was sick of having those nightmares, I wanted to email someone who works at SEGA about who or WHEN they created this hacked/glitchy version of the game. But He/She sent me this: "I have never heard of such a copy. But I do know that the 2 people who created the "Sonic story book series" which is what SATBK was a part of. They are known as "The game helpin' bros." Try telling them". Instead of telling them, I checked out a wikipedia page (In which i think disappeared before i made this post) and apparently... The "Game helpin' bros" obviously retired the Sonic story book series on June 13th, 2009. about 3 months after SATBK came out. (It could be because of the haunted copy, in which I wanna call Amy.SATBK from now on.) Also, it said that as they were fleeing from creating the sonic story book series, they wanted to join EA, another game company, in 2010, to help with the EA sports series. It even said that in 2012, they helped plan out for the new 2013 SimCity game. There is more to come. If I die from these cursed dreams, Remember this as my last post to this journal... Update: 11/5/2013 Happy election day. Thank god the Evil dreams of AMY.SATBK didn't give me a heart attack. That way the journal's update would never be here on time. Anyways, I had another nightmare of AMY. I was in the Subway tunnel, and again, I heard AMY's voice. Instead, she sang some song. I was able to make out these lyrics: "Sing to me songs of the darkness. Farewell to heaven my friend. Come to me, bury your soul, Temptation await the condemned". Then she jumped right in front of me, again, with those evil cat's eyes, pooring out blood. Then she got me, and I woke up with a fright. I then noticed she had a theme song for herself. "Poltergeist". Better than it just being the reversed revolution 9 that was in the game, "Poltergeist" sort of suited her better. Even though that song came out in 2010. It was some hardcore techno song that got popular somewhere in 2011. I heard about it somewhere but then I forgot about it months later, and if I can recall, that may have been just 2 months prior to when I played the game. I may be insane about this but... The song made me feel like her disc is still out there somewhere. Probably it is still somewhere on earth, probably the Atlantic or pacific ocean. It could be even fished out by someone... If the game comes back, I might be prepared. This may or may not be my last journal update. Just keep that in mind. Update: 10/26/2014 Hey. Oh wow, October 2014. You guys thought I was dead huh? lol thank god I am still alive. :) but anyway, remember when i talked about the game helpin bros thing? Well Its just been revealed, the Game helpin' bros theory is bullshit! I don't know who created the sonic story book series, but I don't think it matters of if i care or not. So anyway, things got real last night. Don't worry, no bad dreams of AMY or anything like that, I'm just updating this because its been a while. Things were in the way, like schoolwork. Last night though was a dozy... I was going to my friend Jake's house to hang out, and when I remembered The fateful night I played the hacked SATBK game. that was when I asked him "have you ever heard of AMY?" he was confused. "Amy? who's Amy???" I told him about it and the results were shocking. He knows AMY. He saw me acting crazy last year in March of 2013, but never told me about it. he knows all about Nimue(Amy's Given name in SATBK)'s sinister no good demonic terrifying sister AMY. Hell, he didn't even tell me to stay away from this game! I asked him who made AMY.SATBK And he said he had no clue. "My theory was maybe it was a gory art project and the disc got lost so they petitioned someone to return it" i said to him after talking about Who made it. After that conversation, he lead me to his room, and shown me a VHS tape, well, 5 actually, of AMY's mind controlled disasters. If this was a clue to that gallery hall level in the haunted satbk game, they may have been our warning signs. First one we watched was pretty terrifying. It was the bombing of the Boston marathon from april 2013. The music for this tape was We'll meet again From that twilight zone tower of terror ride. Second one was very unpleasant. It was a stop-motion version of 9/11. I had no clue why 9/11 was even on the gallery walls in the first place. It was a terrorist attack, but yeah, guess you can call it scary. Anyways, 9/11's theme was the creepy password theme from Godzilla: monster of monsters on NES. Guess that sums up it's atmosphere. third was 1991 NYC subway derailment. It was gruesome because it showed dead/injured bodies. music for this one was a 13 second loop of low-pitched choir vocals Which was ripped from doom 64's eye of the storm. It made me have a look of dread and sickness looking at it. forth was the Japanese train crash at Osaka. It was very, very gruesome to see the dead bodies of the victims After the train crashed. When it crashed, AMY's face flickered on the screen. Music for this was a muffled sound of a crowd rushing and yelling And a monster's theme in a horror movie. fifth and final had me shocked. It was the Connecticut school shootings... Music was similar to the eye of the storm vocal loop, but more darker and extended. It showed AMY controlling the shooter as her puppet and making him murder the children, in the way of the actual shootings. i heard her laugh, and after that, she told the shooter, to do it. and by do it, I mean that she told the shooter to kill himself in the way he did after the shootings. after watching those, especially the final tape, I knew I had to leave. I thanked Jake for letting me visit, and now I am to say this: AMY, as I can tell, is potentially turning good dreams into gory, inhospitable, post-apocalyptic, haunting Dreams. silent hill kind-of dreams I should say. Anyone who plays her game will have nightmares of this horrible beast who will prey on you like an animal. I'm gonna have this as my very last journal post. This game is out here somewhere and if it plays different, I don't care, because i do NOT want anyone else to play this game. this game as far as I know is in the ocean. to anyone who goes fishing, i am warning you: if you reel out this haunted game, the best thing to do is just like what I did to it after my parents arrived at home. THROW THAT FUCKING THING BACK TO WHERE IT CAME FROM!!!!!! Update: 12/6/2015 Fuck me.... Remember when I said my last post would be the LAST journal post I would ever write? Well.... I lied..... I wanted to write this because Jake and I hung out yesterday. What did we talk about? AMY.... And what we talked about was her origin. Back then, before, and I mean WAAAAAY before SATBK came out, she was once a Young, nice little girl. Amy Dallas Wilson was born in 1996 in Hoboken, NJ. As a little girl, She would watch trains, planes, and cars go by. She also could never get enough of video games. In 2001 her dad let her film the GameCube pre-launch party using his video recorder. Unfortunately, She was bullied by a group of 5 teens looking to be older than 14. This is where it gets disturbing.... And sad. in February of 2009, on her trip to Brezno, Slovakia, She and her family were on a bus, Which was hit by a train. Her parents were injured in the accident, but as for her, she died. Then, the teens who bullied her back when she was younger came in. As they heard the news, they felt bad and they wanted to do an experiment where they would bring her back from the dead. The results were horrifying. When they heard the news of SATBK coming out, they plugged her vocal chords into a TV, hooked it to the Wii, Created a bootlegged disc, and when the game was released, They wanted to show her off to the public. An event was held in New York City and her parents were there. When she was shown in front of the public, it took her parents a moment to realize what they where looking at. When she said "Hello".... They now knew what the teenagers have done to her. After that, she was hidden from the public, never to be seen again. Overtime, She became a monster. The teens tried to control her but they couldn't, because she was too powerful. In 2010, they hung themselves because they couldn't handle what was going on. In their last moments, they painted the 9/11 attacks, the Amagasaki rail crash, and many more accidents and incidents, especially the ones that hadn't happened yet at the time in their own blood. After the horrible incident, the disc went missing. As I said, She was hidden from the public, never to be seen again........until someone came along wandering along in an alley, picked up the disc, and played her new little game........... Therefore, we can tell..... ...................in the game........ .............................Sonic represented the teenagers........ ..............Who had turned a nice little girl.......... ................into a demonic, human-eating, monster...... ....and I have become... ..................... ..................her Goddamn puppet. Jake.... save me..... Please..... Thanks for reading. Fictional story by Vincent Lechner. Inspired by Sonic.exe and Zelda.exe. GAME RECREATION There's no game recreation yet. Though it will be made with the UNITY engine. When the game is done, there will be a download link to it. Category:Spinoffs Category:Sonic.exe Category:Video Games